Molded articles of polycarbonate resins are widely used as members (housing and the like) of various kinds of devices (electrical devices, electronic devices, office automation devices, and the like), optical recording media, automobile parts, building members, and the like since they have an excellent mechanical strength and exhibit excellent heat resistance, electrical properties, dimensional stability, flame retardancy, transparency, and the like.
However, molded articles of polycarbonate resins have a deficient surface hardness so as not to be used as automobile head lamps, various kinds of sheets, and the like.
As a molded article which contains a polycarbonate resin and has an excellent surface hardness, the following one is disclosed.                A molded article obtained by molding a polycarbonate resin composition containing a surface hardness enhancer composed of a polymer (A) having a constitutional unit (a1) derived from an aromatic (meth)acrylate and a constitutional unit (a2) derived from methyl methacrylate and a polycarbonate resin (JP 2010-116501 A).        
However, the compatibility between the polycarbonate resin and the (meth)acrylate polymer in the surface hardness enhancer is insufficient in the polycarbonate resin composition described in JP 2010-116501 A. Hence, molding defects such as whitening are often caused in the molded article described in Patent Literature 1.